Je t'aime et toi ?
by Kisu et Calo Gruboss
Summary: Eren et Livaï entretiennent une relation "privilégiée" depuis quelques temps. Eren est convoqué dans le bureau de Livaï un soir, qui a donné l'ordre aux autres membres du bataillon de les laisser seuls.


Disclamer: je ne m'appelle pas Hajime Isayama donc ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est à moi.

Note: me revoici pour une fic d'un univers autre qu'Harry Potter, j'y travaille depuis quelques temps, voici le fruit de mon travail

Je t'aime et toi ?

Eren était stressé. Il avait été intenable durant toute la journée parce que le Caporal-Chef Livaï lui avait fait parvenir une note disant qu'il l'attendait le soir même dans son bureau. Eren savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait « convoqué » et avait explicitement demandé aux autres membres du bataillon de ne pas les déranger.

C'était justement cela qui l'inquiétait. Ils entretenaient tous les deux une relation qui n'était plus vraiment d'ordre professionnelle depuis quelques mois. Cela n'avait jamais dépassé les baisers volés au détour d'un couloir et quelques caresses avant de se dire au revoir le soir. Même si, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient empêcher leurs lèvres de se chercher pour échanger des baisers enflammés.

Alors qu'Eren se sentait prêt pour aller plus loin depuis quelques semaines, il n'avait pas osé en faire part à Livaï, attendant bêtement que celui-ci comprenne de lui-même ce que le semi-titan voulait. Au vu de sa convocation et des regards pleins de sous-entendus que le caporal lui avait lancé tout au long de la journée, cela avait visiblement fini par arriver.

Eren se trouvait dans un des couloirs du QG, après le repas. Il était seul et toute forme de vie semblait avoir disparue. Il marcha encore quelques minutes, éclairé par les torches aux murs, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte du bureau du Caporal-Chef.

Le jeune homme déglutit puis leva la main et frappa à la porte. La réponse lui parvint aussitôt.

« Entre Eren, la porte est ouverte. »

Le susnommé s'exécuta, rougissant légèrement en voyant son compagnon se diriger vers son armoire pour sortir une chemise avant de se tourner vers lui avec un regard moqueur.

« Tu baves, Eren. »

« J'y peux rien, tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi beau. » répliqua Eren en rougissant de plus belle et en détournant le regard, gêné.

Livaï haussa un sourcil, sincèrement surpris par l'aveu de son compagnon. C'était plutôt rare qu'il dise ce genre de choses à voix haute malgré le fait qu'il avait tendance à parler avant de réfléchir. Livaï avait eu du mal à faire accepter à Eren le fait de le tutoyer, ainsi qu'à faire en sorte que son subordonné se sente plus à l'aise avec lui. Ils leur arrivaient de se dire des mots doux, mais c'était plus généralement au détour d'un couloir en baissant la voix pour que personne n'entende puisque la relation qu'ils entretenaient serait certainement mal vu par les autres membres du bataillon.

« Vraiment ? » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon.

Celui-ci entendit malgré tout et vint prendre le plus vieux dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai… » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Puis, il prit le visage de Livaï entre ses mains et ajouta « Tu es… la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontré. » Il avait un sourire très tendre, tout son stress comme envolé. « Et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. » finit-il comme si c'était l'argument ultime.

« Si tu m'aimes tant que ça, alors ça me va » répondit Livaï en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui avant de le pousser doucement jusqu'à son lit pour l'y assoir et prendre place à ses côtés.

Eren retint de justesse une grimace. C'était toujours comme ça avec Livaï. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et l'autre ne répondait jamais vraiment à sa déclaration. C'en était frustrant.

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as convoqué ? » demanda bêtement Eren pour combler le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Livaï logea alors son visage dans le cou de son –peut-être- futur amant et se mit à couvrir celui-ci de baisers humides. « Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ? » répondit-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille d'Eren.

« Livaï… » gémit Eren en relevant la tête pour laisser le champ libre à son compagnon.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? » murmura alors son ainé en remontant vers son oreille qu'il avait délaissée plus tôt.

« Bien sûr que si… mais si je commence… je serais incapable… de m'arrêter en… cours de route… » répondit difficilement Eren alors que Livaï jouait apparemment avec ses nerfs.

« Eh bien, ne te retiens pas alors… » répliqua le plus petit au creux de son oreille.

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Eren qui sentit comme une barrière s'ouvrir dans son corps. Après tout, au diable les conséquences. Il plaqua Livaï sur le lit et fondit sur sa bouche avec sauvagerie. Ils luttèrent un long moment pour dominer l'autre dans le baiser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne soit trop pressant. Le plus vieux eut un faible sourire. Il ne pensait pas que ses paroles auraient un tel effet sur lui, mais ce côté plus animal était tout aussi plaisant que le Eren doux et tendre.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Cette fois-ci, leurs mains entrèrent en action. Eren se débarrassa rapidement de la chemise que Livaï n'avait pas pris la peine de boutonner et caressa son torse pâle sous ses doigts d'une façon qui pouvait sembler anarchique même si Livaï y trouvait quelque chose de très sensuelle. Livaï, de son côté, envoya voler les bottes et le pantalon d'Eren à l'autre bout de sa chambre, s'empressant d'emmêler ses jambes à celles du jeune homme au-dessus de lui. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps se rencontrant sans contraintes pour la première fois.

Leurs mains caressaient, griffaient, éraflaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée tandis que leurs lèvres restaient scellées dans un baiser passionné. C'était rapide, empressé, maladroit parfois, mais d'une certaine manière, c'était avant tout eux.

« Eren… s'il te plaît… » gémit Livaï en prenant la main d'Eren pour la poser sur son sexe avant de caresser celui d'Eren.

Eren entama lui aussi un mouvement, suivant la cadence de Livaï, le laissant le guider dans ce qu'il voulait, se délectant de la respiration anarchique de son amant qui se mêlait à la sienne.

Livaï prit alors la main libre d'Eren et la porta à ses lèvres avant d'humidifier ses doigts tout en observant son subordonné dans les yeux, celui-ci semblait hypnotisé par le geste de son amant et ce qu'il signifiait.

« Tu es sûr ? » murmura Eren.

« Je ne… l'ai jamais… autant été » répondit Livaï juste avant qu'Eren ne l'embrasse passionnément. Eren déplaça sa main jusqu'aux cuisses de son amant qu'il écarta pour se blottir entre elles et approcha ses doigts lubrifiés de l'intimité de son amant.

S'en suivit alors un long moment de préparation durant lequel Eren observa attentivement chaque mouvement de Livaï pouvant traduire une douleur pour aussitôt détourner l'attention de son amant en embrassant, léchant tout ce qui passait à portée de sa bouche. Livaï se contracta soudainement quand Eren effleura sa prostate.

« Eren… viens… » murmura le caporal contre le cou de son subordonné.

« Sûr ? » répondit doucement Eren en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Certain. »

Les yeux emplis de confiance et de détermination se heurtèrent à ceux plein de douceur et de tendresse d'Eren alors qu'il pénétrait son amant avec milles précautions. Il s'arrêta ensuite, se retenant de bouger pour ne pas blesser son petit ami qui semblait peiner à s'adapter.

« C'est bon, bouge. »

S'en suivit alors un mouvement doux et tranquille qui les fit agréablement frissonner, mais celui-ci fut rapidement remplacé par des mouvements frénétiques, parfois mal assurés, qui les engagèrent dans une course effrénée à la jouissance qu'ils atteignirent tous deux dans un râle de plaisir.

Ils s'écroulèrent alors l'un sur l'autre, la respiration haletante. Eren roula délicatement sur le côté et prit Livaï dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il. « Et toi ? » ajouta-t-il face au mutisme de son vis-à-vis.

Mais Livaï sembla vouloir rester hermétiquement clos à sa demande. Eren eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur avant de le piétiner sans ménagement.

Eren enleva ses bras de la taille de son amant avant de lui tourner le dos pour pouvoir partir. Avant même d'avoir esquisser le moindre geste pour se lever, deux bras musclés entourèrent son torse et deux mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant efficacement de bouger.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. » murmura alors une voix presque inaudible.

Eren se retourna aussitôt, enlaça de nouveau Livaï, posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et ils se laissèrent peu à peu aller dans les bras de Morphée, étroitement enlacés.

THE END

Hey ! Je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien ces derniers temps, et que c'est un bien maigre présent mais voilà pour toi. La voici, ma première fanfiction terminée. Comme tu me l'as dit quand tu as lu la version non retouchée il y a quelques mois : « C'est pas mal, mais tu peux faire mieux. ». Je ne sais pas si le « tu peux faire mieux » est vrai, mais en attendant, je suis d'accord, il y a mieux. Certes il n'est pas parfait et je peux déjà te voir grimacer sur les phrases que tu trouves « mal tournées » ou mal écrites. Mais après tout, qui peut se vanter d'avoir une plume parfaite ? En tout cas, pas moi. Mais c'est aussi ça qui fait qu'écrire est amusant. On écrit, on fait des erreurs, on se reprend, on recommence et on s'améliore. Alors certes, il n'est pas parfait et aucun de mes écrits ne le sera certainement, mais je l'ai écrit avec le cœur et pour moi, c'est ça qui compte. Alors, pour toutes les fois où tu m'as aidée quand j'avais une panne d'inspiration et où tu m'as poussée à continuer quand je voulais abandonner, je t'offre « Je t'aime et toi ? » en gage d'amitié. Et si, ne serait-ce qu'avec ces simples mots, j'ai réussi à te faire sourire le temps de quelques minutes, alors c'est que ces simples mots ont replis leur fonction et qu'ils sont au moins parfaits à ce niveau-là.

En gage d'amitié et en espérant que tu te remettras vite,

Kisu


End file.
